


June 14, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Amos turned to Supergirl and remembered mentioning taking her out for a father-daughter lunch at the Pig Pit after a battle.





	June 14, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Glowering, Amos turned to Supergirl and remembered mentioning taking her out for a father-daughter lunch at the Pig Pit after a battle when they were surrounded by many hungry creatures.

THE END


End file.
